Talk:Set Free (Map Game)
UN Section Here is the UN Section, where players can conduct international treatises, convene the UN Security Council, ask for sanctions against a specific nation and do all sorts of the things the UN can do. Map I found an excellent map for this map game. And it's the best I found, and just colour Ukraine and Georgia Russia's colour. Or just google 'Blank World Map' - QC Big Nations Shouldn't there be certain criteria to play as nations like the US. Like, the way it's set up people like Eric could become US. I feel like certain nations shouldnt be open to everyone. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 11:39, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Examples being? Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 15:15, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Tiers Economic Tiers Tier 5 -United States -People's Republic of China (Hong Kong and Macau included) Tier 4 -Japan -India -Germany -Brazil -United Kingdom -France -Russia -Mexico -South Korea -Saudi Arabia -Canada -Spain -Iran -Nigeria -Indonesia Tier 3 -Taiwan -Australia -Thailand -Egypt -Poland -Pakistan -Malaysia -the Philippines -Argentina -the Netherlands -Colombia -South Africa -Bangladesh -Iraq -UAE -Vietnam -Algeria -Singapore -Belgium -Kazakhstan -Sweden -Switzerland -Chile -Peru -Romania -Venezuela -Qatar -Austria -Ukraine -Myanmar/Burma -Norway -Czech Republic -Morocco -Greece -Kuwait -Sri Lanka -Israel Tier 2 -North Korea -Portugal -Denmark -Hungary -Ireland -Uzbekistan -Finland -Angola -Ethiopia -Ecuador -Sudan -Kenya -Azerbaijan -Libya -Tanzania -Oman -New Zealand -Slovakia -Dominican Republic -Belarus -Tunisia -Ghana -Guatemala -Bulgaria -Syria -Turkmenistan -Yemen -Panama -Serbia -Uganda -Ivory Coast -Jordan -Lebanon -Lithuania -Croatia -Costa Rica -Cameroon -Zambia Tier 1 -Bolivia -Nepal -Democratic Republic of the Congo -Uruguay -Afghanistan -Cambodia -Paraguay -Bahrain -Slovenia -Latvia -Luxembourg -El Salvador -Laos -Mozambique -Gabon -Mongolia -Honduras -Trinidad and Tobago -Senegal -Bosnia and Herzegovina -Madagascar -Georgia -Estonia -Botswana -Burkina Faso -Chad -Albania -Brunei -Nicaragua -Republic of the Congo -Mali -South Sudan -Macedonia -Zimbabwe -Namibia -Cyprus -Tajikistan -Rwanda -Mauritius -Jamaica -Benin -Armenia -Niger -Papua New Guinea -Kyrgyzstan -Haiti -Mauritania -Guinea -Moldova -Kosovo -Malawi -Iceland -Malta -Equatorial Guinea -Sierra Leone -Togo -Suriname -Burundi -Montenegro -Bahamas -Swaziland -Bhutan -Eritrea -Fiji -Lesotho -Guyana -Maldives -Liberia -Barbados -Gambia -Timor-Leste -Djibouti -Cape Verde -Central African Republic -Belize -Guinea-Bissau -Seychelles -Antigua and Barbuda -Saint Lucia -San Marino -Comoros -Saint Kitts and Nevis -Grenada -Saint Vincent and the Grenadines -Solomon Islands -Samoa -Dominica -São Tomé and Príncipe -Vanuatu -Tonga -Palau -Federated States of Micronesia -Kiribati -Marshall Islands -Tuvalu Military Tiers Tier 5 -United States -People's Republic of China -Russian Federation -India Tier 4 -United Kingdom -France -Germany -South Korea -Japan -Israel -Turkey -Brazil -Indonesia Tier 3 -Italy -Australia -Saudi Arabia -Iran -Malaysia -Canada -Taiwan -Pakistan -Poland -Thailand -Vietnam -Sweden -Ukarine -Singapore -Algeria -Czech Republic -Switzerland -Mexico -South Africa -Norway -Austria -Malaysia -Spain -The Philippines -Syria -North Korea Tier 2 -Nigeria -Chile -Myanmar -Belarus -Ethiopia -Argentina -Finland -Morocco -UAE -Peru -Colombia -Bangladesh -Uzbekistan -Belgium -Romania -Portugal -Hungary -Venezuela -Azerbaijan -Jordan -Greece -Tunisia -Slovakia -Croatia -Kazakhstan -Bulgaria -Kenya -Oman -Serbia -Kuwait -Ecuador -Sri Lanka -Armenia -Georgia -Angola -Qatar -Kyrgyzstan -Yemen -New Zealand Tier 1 -Tajikistan -Niger -Bahrain -Nepal -Mongolia -Lebanon -Latvia -Bolivia -Bosnia and Herzegovina -Turkmenistan -Uganda -Lithuania -Chad -Guatemala -Zimbabwe -Cambodia -Ivory Coast -Dem. Rep of the Congo -Slovenia -Albania -Sudan -Afghanistan -Ghana -Honduras -Central African Republic -Paraguay -Nicaragua -Estonia -Uruguau -Cuba -El Salvador -Iraq -Namibia -Panama -Madagascar -Republic of the Congo -Laos -Gabon -Cameroon -Tanzania -South Sudan -Libya -Mali -Zambia -Mozambique -Somalia Technological Tiers Tier 5 -United States -Japan -Sweden -China -South Korea -Canada -United Kingdom -Singapore -Israel -Finland -Germany -Australia Tier 4 -India -Brazil -France -Russia -Saudi Arabia -United Arab Emirates -Canada -Iran -Spain -Taiwan -Vietnam -Malaysia -Poland -The Netherlands -Argentina -Australia Tier 3 -Thailand -the Philippines -South Africa -Belgium -Colombia -Greece -Morocco -Czech Republic -Norway -Qatar -Venezuela -Switzerland -Chile -Peru -Austria -Indonesia -Romania Tier 2 -North Korea -Egypt -Pakistan -Nigeria -Bangladesh -Iraq -Algeria -Kazakhstan -Kuwait -Sri Lanka -Ukraine -Portugal -Hungary -Denmark -New Zealand -Ireland Tier 1 -Uzbekistan -Angola -Ethiopia -Ecuador -Sudan -Kenya -Azerbaijan -Libya -Tanzania -Oman -Slovakia -Dominican Republic -Belarus -Tunisia -Ghana -Guatemala -Bulgaria -Syria -Turkmenistan -Yemen -Panama -Serbia -Uganda -Ivory Coast -Jordan -Lebanon -Lithuania -Croatia -Costa Rica -Cameroon -Zambia -Bolivia -Nepal -Democratic Republic of the Congo -Uruguay -Afghanistan -Cambodia -Paraguay -Bahrain -Slovenia -Latvia -Luxembourg -El Salvador -Laos -Mozambique -Gabon -Mongolia -Honduras -Trinidad and Tobago -Senegal -Bosnia and Herzegovina -Madagascar -Georgia -Estonia -Botswana -Burkina Faso -Chad -Albania -Brunei -Nicaragua -Republic of the Congo -Mali -South Sudan -Macedonia -Zimbabwe -Namibia -Cyprus -Tajikistan -Rwanda -Mauritius -Jamaica -Benin -Armenia -Niger -Papua New Guinea -Kyrgyzstan -Haiti -Mauritania -Guinea -Moldova -Kosovo -Malawi -Iceland -Malta -Equatorial Guinea -Sierra Leone -Togo -Suriname -Burundi -Montenegro -Bahamas -Swaziland -Bhutan -Eritrea -Fiji -Lesotho -Guyana -Maldives -Liberia -Barbados -Gambia -Timor-Leste -Djibouti -Cape Verde -Central African Republic -Belize -Guinea-Bissau -Seychelles -Antigua and Barbuda -Saint Lucia -San Marino -Comoros -Saint Kitts and Nevis -Grenada -Saint Vincent and the Grenadines -Solomon Islands -Samoa -Dominica -São Tomé and Príncipe -Vanuatu -Tonga -Palau -Federated States of Micronesia -Kiribati -Marshall Islands -Tuvalu Industrial Tiers Tier 5 -United States -Russia -China -India -Japan -Brazil -Germany -France -United Kingdom -South Korea -Turkey -Nigeria -Indonesia Tier 4 -Poland -Pakistan -Taiwan -the Philippines -Malaysia -Vietnam -Thailand -Canada -Australia -Singapore -Mexico -Argentina -Thailand -South Africa Tier 3 -Iran -Algeria -Venezeula -Colombia -Pakistan -Bangladesh -Egypt -Argentina -Iraq -Israel -UAE -Kazakhstan -Sweden -Switzerland -Chile -Peru -Romania -Venezuela -Qatar -Austria -Ukraine -Myanmar/Burma -Norway -Czech Republic -Morocco -Greece -Kuwait -Sri Lanka -Israel -the Netherlands Tier 2 -North Korea -Myanmar/Burma -Portugal -Denmark -Hungary -Ireland -Uzbekistan -Finland -Angola -Ethiopia -Ecuador -Sudan -Kenya -Azerbaijan -Libya -Tanzania -Oman -New Zealand -Slovakia -Dominican Republic -Belarus -Tunisia -Ghana -Guatemala -Bulgaria -Belgium -Syria -Turkmenistan -Yemen -Panama -Serbia -Uganda -Ivory Coast -Jordan -Lebanon -Lithuania -Croatia -Costa Rica -Cameroon -Zambia Tier 1 -Bolivia -Nepal -Democratic Republic of the Congo -Uruguay -Afghanistan -Cambodia -Paraguay -Bahrain -Slovenia -Latvia -Luxembourg -El Salvador -Laos -Mozambique -Gabon -Mongolia -Honduras -Trinidad and Tobago -Senegal -Bosnia and Herzegovina -Madagascar -Georgia -Estonia -Botswana -Burkina Faso -Chad -Albania -Brunei -Nicaragua -Republic of the Congo -Mali -South Sudan -Macedonia -Zimbabwe -Namibia -Cyprus -Tajikistan -Rwanda -Mauritius -Jamaica -Benin -Armenia -Niger -Papua New Guinea -Kyrgyzstan -Haiti -Mauritania -Guinea -Moldova -Kosovo -Malawi -Iceland -Malta -Equatorial Guinea -Sierra Leone -Togo -Suriname -Burundi -Montenegro -Bahamas -Swaziland -Bhutan -Eritrea -Fiji -Lesotho -Guyana -Maldives -Liberia -Barbados -Gambia -Timor-Leste -Djibouti -Cape Verde -Central African Republic -Belize -Guinea-Bissau -Seychelles -Antigua and Barbuda -Saint Lucia -San Marino -Comoros -Saint Kitts and Nevis -Grenada -Saint Vincent and the Grenadines -Solomon Islands -Samoa -Dominica -São Tomé and Príncipe -Vanuatu -Tonga -Palau -Federated States of Micronesia -Kiribati -Marshall Islands -Tuvalu